sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
DC Super Hero Girls (TV series)
| developer = Lauren Faust | writer = | director = | voices = Grey Griffin Tara Strong Nicole Sullivan Kari Wahlgren Myrna Velasco Kimberly Brooks | narrated = | opentheme = "Super Life" by Kay Hanley and Michelle Lewis | composer = Michael Gatt | country = United States | language = English | executive_producer = Sam Register Lauren Faust | producer = Leanne Moreau Lisa Furlong-Jones | editor = Torien Blackwolf | cinematography = | runtime = 11 minutes | company = Warner Bros. Animation DC Entertainment | distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution | network = Cartoon Network YouTube | first_aired = | last_aired = | related = DC Super Hero Girls | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = | image_alt = | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 19 | list_episodes = #Episodes | channel = | first_run = | released = }} DC Super Hero Girls is an American animated action-adventure television series developed by Lauren Faust and produced by Warner Bros. Animation for Cartoon Network. Based on the web series and franchise of the same name, the series premiered on March 8, 2019, with a one-hour special. The series follows the adventures of teenage versions of Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Bumblebee, Batgirl, Zatanna, and Green Lantern, who are students at Metropolis High School. Voice cast Episodes The title of every episode and short is styled as a social media hashtag. | color1 = #6A0DAD | link1 = DC Super Hero Girls#Shorts (2019) | linkT1 = Shorts | episodes1 = | start1 = | end1 = | color2 = #9F1195 | link2 = DC Super Hero Girls#Season 1 (2019) | linkT2 = 1 | episodes2 = 52https://twitter.com/Fyre_flye/status/1161106613052170240 | start2 = | end2 = }} Theatrical short (2018) Shorts (2019) |Aux2= John K. Lei |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= After discovering that Supergirl flies in her sleep, Batgirl runs herself ragged chasing her across the city to keep her out of trouble. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= José Pou |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Batgirl sees what she thinks is the Bat-Signal and gets ready to prove her worth as a sidekick to Batman. But when it turns out to be the shadow of an actual bat in her room, she flies into a terrified panic trying to chase it out. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Rachel Peters |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Tasked with looking after the school's hamster mascot for the weekend, Batgirl has her hands full trying to stop it from ruining a health inspection at the burrito restaurant where she works. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= John K. Lei |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Batgirl's overuse of emojis while texting leaves Wonder Woman, Bumblebee, and Green Lantern in a misunderstanding when she tries to call for their help in battling Poison Ivy. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Supergirl puts on a new dress for picture day at school, only to shred it piece by piece as she deals with a string of emergencies on her way to class. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Zatanna's spell to help Batgirl and Commissioner Gordon better understand each other backfires, causing Batgirl to switch bodies with people all over Metropolis. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= A malfunction in Bumblebee's suit leaves her scrambling to get to class on time so she can keep up her perfect attendance record. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= A string of gadget design failures pushes Batgirl to the brink of giving up crime-fighting. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Green Lantern and Wonder Woman try to persuade Batgirl to clean up the hideout before her collection of gadgets and junk completely fills it. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= As hall monitor, Bumblebee goes head-to-head with the cocky Hal Jordan to get him to obey the rules. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Aqualad buys a pet goldfish to give to Bumblebee for her birthday, but one mishap after another sends him scrambling across Metropolis to deliver it intact. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Weakened by overexposure to kryptonite, Supergirl relies on Wonder Woman to nurse her back to health, but soon starts to take advantage of being waited on hand and foot. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= The Flash encounters repeated distractions while trying to deliver a cake to a party across town within 10 minutes. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= John K. Lei |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= After Bumblebee gets the last taco at lunch, Giganta chases her all over the school to take it for herself. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Rude and annoying theater audience members drive Supergirl crazy as she tries to watch a horror movie. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= At the amusement park arcade, Supergirl finds a basketball game much more challenging than she expected, while Batgirl wins prize after prize at the whack-a-mole game and Wonder Woman becomes obsessed with a fortune-telling machine. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Rachel Peters |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= While attending a rock concert with Supergirl, Wonder Woman mistakes a mosh pit for a mass demonic possession and gets carried away trying to knock some sense into the crowd. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= John K. Lei |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Star Sapphire becomes convinced that Green Lantern is trying to steal Hal Jordan's affections and starts a brawl with her during school picture day, with Hal caught in the middle. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2= Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= As Wonder Woman faces Giganta and the Flash in a pie-eating contest, the taste of pumpkin pie wakes up her drive to win. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=John K. Lei |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Zatanna gets a dinner reservation for herself and Supergirl at an exclusive sushi restaurant, but the meal falls victim to Supergirl's dislike of Japanese cuisine and a miscast spell that turns the food into a city-wrecking monster. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=John Lei |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= An argument between Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn over what to watch on television turns into a brawl that destroys their living room. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Green Lantern gets to use her mother's van for the week, but struggles to keep it and her nerves intact while driving her friends around town. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Bumblebee suits up to even the score against Giganta after having her night at the movies ruined. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Hal Jordan's attempts to impress Superman with his heroics do more harm than good, prompting Superman to think up a scheme to get him out of the way. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=John K. Lei |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Zatanna's favorite stylist faces the biggest challenge of her career when she has to work on Supergirl's incredibly tough hair. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= When Wonder Woman misplaces her Lasso of Truth, Harley Quinn finds it and causes mayhem all over the city by forcing people to reveal their most embarrassing secrets. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Steve Stefanelli |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= A monster attacks while Supergirl is washing her costume, forcing her to improvise so she can keep her civilian identity a secret. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=John K. Lei |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= On her way to school for picture day, Green Lantern is repeatedly distracted by people who fail to dispose of their trash and recyclables properly. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Naz Naqvi |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Finding herself without her suit or gadgets, Batgirl improvises in order to stop a pair of graffiti-painting vandals. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Zatanna and Green Arrow get so caught up in sabotaging the advertisements for each other's shows that they forget to put on the actual performances. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Agnes Salek |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= After accidentally injecting herself with a serum that boosts her intelligence instead of her strength, Giganta devises an intricate plot to take down all six heroes at once. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Green Lantern Hal Jordan's obsession with making the perfect hot dog drives Green Lantern Jessica Cruz crazy as the two race to stop an asteroid from destroying Metropolis. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Rachel Peters |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Giganta and Livewire fight over the last candy bar in the school cafeteria's vending machine, only for Catwoman to steal it from both of them. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Zatanna's determination to look perfect for school picture day causes havoc for all the students. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} |Aux2=Ian Cherry |OriginalAirDate= (online) |ShortSummary= Jimmy Olsen tries to get heroic action photos of the girls for the school newspaper. |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} (online) |ShortSummary= |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} (online) |ShortSummary= |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} (online) |ShortSummary= |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} (online) |ShortSummary= |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} (online) |ShortSummary= |LineColor= 6A0DAD}} }} Season 1 (2019) |Viewers=0.54 |ShortSummary= On her first day as a new student at Metropolis High School, Barbara Gordon begins to suspect that some of the students possess superpowers. She starts a cafeteria-wide food fight that lands her and four other students, Karen Beecher, Jessica Cruz, Kara Danvers, and Zee Zatara, in detention. They are soon joined by a sixth girl who has been picked up by a truant officer. She reveals herself as Wonder Woman, and the others expose their extraordinary abilities as they argue and fight, confirming Barbara's suspicions. Wonder Woman offers to train them as heroes; in return, they show her how to act like a typical teenager and give her the civilian name "Diana Prince", and they take on the hero names of Batgirl, Bumblebee, Green Lantern, Supergirl, and Zatanna. Meanwhile, squads of robots owned by Lex Luthor begin to demolish businesses all over Metropolis, and the six heroes' attempt to stop them results in the destruction of a popular teenage hangout and the end of their new friendship. Wonder Woman's overprotective mother, Queen Hippolyta, arrives to take her home to the Amazons' island of Themyscira as punishment for sneaking away, but Batgirl persuades the other four to help bring her back to Metropolis so she can fulfill her dream of protecting the world of man. The six confront Luthor's robots at an amusement park pier, but discover that his younger sister Lena has commandeered them in a plot to keep teenagers from having any fun. The heroes destroy Lena's command robot, ending her scheme and earning praise from the public, and renew their friendship. Three months later, the hangout has been rebuilt and Barbara shows off a subterranean command center she has built underneath it for the team's use. Dubbing themselves the "Super Hero Girls", they dedicate their efforts to keeping Metropolis safe from evil. |LineColor= #9F1195 |NumParts=4 }} |Viewers=0.40 |ShortSummary= Zatanna leaves her two magic rabbits in Supergirl's care for the afternoon, but warns her to keep them separated at all times. When Supergirl ignores the warning and lets them out of their cages, they magically reproduce so quickly that they threaten to overrun all of Metropolis. Zatanna berates Supergirl for her carelessness, explaining that the two rabbits' love for each other allows them to reproduce when brought together. The two girls are unable to keep up with the stampede, and a hate spell cast by Zatanna only causes the rabbits to merge into a giant monster that swallows Supergirl whole. However, she breaks free with the original two rabbits and reluctantly pulls them apart, causing the others to disappear. Later, Zatanna again leaves them with Supergirl, who secretly promises to let them out. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.41 |ShortSummary= Just before Metropolis High's latest football game, Hal Jordan's ex-girlfriend Carol Ferris arrives on campus as a cheerleader for the rival team. Carol is still furious at Hal for the way he broke up with her, and she manifests her powers as Star Sapphire and targets both him and Jessica, thinking mistakenly that Jessica stole him from her. Without using her own powers in aggression, Jessica shows Carol the truth, convinces her of Hal's flaws, and tells her that she needs to love herself first. Carol leaves, but vows to make Hal worthy of her love one day. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.40 |ShortSummary= Barbara enjoys her job at the Burrito Bucket restaurant, but she has been late so many times that her boss, Shane O'Shaughnessy, is ready to fire her if she makes one more mistake. When she spots a bank robbery in progress across the street, she invents one excuse after another to ask Shane for time off so she can suit up as Batgirl and stop the criminals. However, she keeps running out of time before she can end the robbery, and even her emergency call to the Flash proves no help. Shane eventually fires Barbara for failing to complete a large order of burritos, but when the robbers target the Burrito Bucket, she creates a new superhero identity - the "Burrito Bucketeer" - and defeats them. Grudgingly, Shane re-hires her and names her "Employee of the Night". |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.45 |ShortSummary= Fed up with being constantly upstaged by Diana in every aspect of school life, Barbie Minerva steals a golden cat idol from her father's collection and tries to put a curse on Diana. The girls find that someone has shredded Diana's decorations for a school dance, assume their hero identities, and split up to search the school. One after another is incapacitated by an attacker with superhuman speed and agility, and Wonder Woman - the last one standing - finds it to be a human-sized cheetah, who transforms into Barbie after being knocked out. Barbie admits that she created the "creature" out of jealousy toward Diana, who advises her not to compare her successes to those of others. After Diana leaves, though, Barbie revels in the powers granted to her by the cat idol and vows revenge, adopting the supervillain identity of the Cheetah. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.36 |ShortSummary= The girls scramble to catch the last ferry home in the evening, but Karen misses it because she is too scared to jump aboard as it pulls away from the dock. As she walks home, moping over her lack of confidence, she stumbles across a plot by a team of villains (led by the crazed prankster Harley Quinn) to blow up the bridge across the bay. She tries to enlist the help of one friend after another, but fails for a variety of reasons and has no choice but to confront the villains alone as Bumblebee. She faces her fear and attacks Harley, destroying her detonator, and the other heroes soon arrive. Wonder Woman congratulates Bumblebee for showing real courage before the team fights the villains. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.33 |ShortSummary= Tired of constantly seeing coverage of Superman's heroics in the Metropolis press, Supergirl tries to draw attention to her own prowess. For every feat of heroism she commits, though, Superman overshadows her with a greater one. An argument between the two degenerates into a midair fight that releases a spill of toxic waste; this in turn forms into a corrosive slime monster that begins to rampage through the streets. Superman flies in to confront it, but Bumblebee warns Supergirl that the slime will destroy the city if any of it splashes onto people or buildings. Just before Superman can land a punch, Supergirl lifts the monster into outer space and blasts it with her heat vision to destroy it safely. Superman gets the public credit for saving the day, but Supergirl's friends congratulate her for putting the city's safety ahead of her own ego. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.26 |ShortSummary= Lois Lane turns down Leslie Willis' suggestion to add a gossip column to the school newspaper, saying that it is too mean-spirited. With the help of her electrical powers, Leslie begins to play embarrassing pranks on other students and posts the resulting videos/pictures to her social media account, gaining a large following. Instead of heeding Wonder Woman's plea to stop, she adopts the supervillain identity of Livewire and defeats each of the others in humiliating ways. Livewire challenges them to face her in front of all her followers, then blasts Wonder Woman with electricity when she is the only one not ashamed to accept the challenge. The others overcome their embarrassment and rush in to protect her, and Livewire's followers mock and desert her in light of her brutality and the sudden loss of her powers in a citywide blackout. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.21 |ShortSummary= Karen is a favorite target of school bullies Doris Zeul and Leslie Willis due to her small stature. To boost the effects of her weightlifting, Doris injects herself with a serum stolen from her parents' lab, which allows her to transform into the hulking and muscle-bound Giganta when she gets angry. Karen shows her friends an upgrade to her battle armor, but its new growth function fails and causes her to shrink instead. She, Batgirl, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman find Giganta tearing up the mall, where she easily holds off the other three as Karen suits up and frantically tries to fix her armor. The growth feature malfunctions again, but Bumblebee uses her tiny size to harass Giganta and trick her into knocking herself out. The next day at school, Karen shows off new confidence in standing up to Doris and Leslie. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.44 |ShortSummary= Supergirl has been relying on sheer strength to defeat enemies by herself, annoying the others. Wonder Woman tries to explain the importance of strategy and teamwork, but Supergirl ignores her. When the master thief Catwoman breaks into a science museum, Supergirl learns of it first due to her enhanced hearing and goes in alone. Catwoman taunts her during a chase all over the museum, then drains her powers with a chunk of kryptonite and escapes with a collection of outer-space gems and jewelry. Remembering Wonder Woman's advice, Supergirl flicks a dropped pearl across the floor, setting off a chain reaction among the exhibits that knocks her phone into reach so she can call the others. All six heroes confront Catwoman, who drops the gems and flees, angry over her failed attempt to manipulate Supergirl. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.41 |ShortSummary= Bored with life in the Metropolis suburbs, Barbara intercepts a call from Batman to her father, Commissioner Jim Gordon, about a criminal attacking a pesticide plant. Eager for excitement and determined to prove herself a worthy sidekick, she suits up as Batgirl and sneaks out of the house to face the villain, but has to keep from being spotted by Gordon as both make their way to the scene. The villain proves to be Poison Ivy, who intends to use an army of plants to wipe out the human population of Metropolis. Batgirl defeats her before Batman can arrive, and Gordon comments that she would make a far better sidekick for Batman than Robin, without realizing that she is actually his daughter. Poison Ivy escapes, but the Gordons settle in at home for a movie night. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.41 |ShortSummary= When Diana first arrived in Metropolis from Themyscira, she became smitten with a boy named Steve Trevor. Steve enrolls at Metropolis High School after being rejected by a military academy, and Diana's infatuation with him causes problems in her academic and extracurricular activities all week long. Over the weekend, the other girls try and fail to get her mind off Steve, then make a plan to get rid of him for good. Bumblebee, Green Lantern, Supergirl, and Zatanna prepare to launch a surprise attack on Steve, but Batgirl heads them off by hacking into the military academy's computer system and getting him admitted. Diana returns to her old self once he leaves Metropolis High, but tapes his picture inside her locker. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.39 |ShortSummary= Jessica notices a girl named Pamela Isley eating lunch by herself one day at school and decides to befriend her, over the other girls' objections. One attempt after another fails until Pamela learns of Jessica's plan to protest the removal of a 300-year-old oak tree for a construction project. The two chain themselves to the tree overnight, and Pamela bitterly tells Jessica the story of how it provided shelter for forest creatures until humans built Metropolis and drove them all away. She manifests her powers as Poison Ivy to stop the construction crew from cutting it down, while Jessica becomes Green Lantern to protect them from her plant attacks but accidentally destroys the tree. Afterwards, Jessica and Pamela - neither one aware of the other's superpowered identity - find an acorn from the tree and plant it together. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.36 |ShortSummary= Tired of never receiving top billing in the magic shows put on by her father, John Zatara, Zee decides to present an act of her own on the amusement park pier with Karen's help. However, the crowd pays more attention to a rival magician and denounces her spells as fake. Zee angrily casts a spell to sabotage his act, inadvertently turning a tattoo on his chest into a horde of gremlins that begin to cause havoc all over the pier. Karen and Zee suit up as Bumblebee and Zatanna, but have little success in stopping the gremlins until Bumblebee realizes that they just want to entertain themselves. The two girls resume their civilian identities to do a magic show for them, culminating in a disappearing trick that makes all the gremlins vanish. Even though the crowd still sees Zee as a fake, Karen reassures her that she can become a great magician someday if she continues to practice her craft. The two head home, not realizing that a couple of gremlins have stowed away in Zee's trunk. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.34 |ShortSummary= Barbara and Kara get into an argument over whose dog is better - Ace, a highly disciplined, retired police dog who is now Barbara's pet; or Kara's dog Krypto, who has powers similar to hers. They decide to settle the issue by entering the Metropolis Kennel Club Dog Show, where Ace and Krypto trade victories in one event after another. Elsewhere in Metropolis, Harley Quinn's crazed hyenas Lucy and Ethel escape during a walk and begin chasing a cat across the city, arriving at the dog show just as the final event begins. Ace and Krypto combine their abilities to take down the beasts and throw them out of the arena. Barbara and Kara are both sure their dogs will win Best in Show, but are outraged when the award goes to a dancing Pomeranian dog instead. Afterward, they admit their respect for each other's dogs as the animals play in the park and chase the cat through the streets. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers=0.36 |ShortSummary= Barbara travels to Gotham City to attend the Annual Convention of Gotham City Enthusiasts with Harleen Quinzel, her best friend from her time living there. The event's special guest turns out to be Robin, who ruthlessly mocks Barbara for her admiration of Batman, and Harleen sneaks out to suit up as Harley Quinn and attack him. Barbara suits up as Batgirl and fights Harley all day long to keep Robin safe, neither girl aware of the other's civilian identity. Barbara's joy at seeing Robin still alive after apparently being crushed by a steamroller, despite his bad treatment of her, reminds Harleen that she (as Harley) has planted a bomb under his chair at the judges' table in the cosplay contest. Batgirl and Harley team up to extinguish the bomb and save Robin; afterward, as Barbara heads back to Metropolis, Harleen gives her an autographed picture of him. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} |Viewers= |ShortSummary= While investigating the appearance of strange graffiti at sites all over Metropolis, the girls run across a second group of heroes looking into the matter as well. This team, the Invinci-Bros, consists of Aqualad, the Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and Hawkman; their leader is Steve Trevor, on whom Wonder Woman still has a crush. The Bros and the girls race to reach the next expected site, but find the graffiti appearing by itself and acting as a signal to open a dimensional portal. Three Kryptonian prisoners emerge - Ursa, Non, and General Zod, who had been locked away by Supergirl's mother just before Krypton exploded. The villains overpower both teams and threaten to crush a bus filled with passengers unless Superman surrenders himself to them. Hal sends Steve off to get donuts, snapping Wonder Woman out of her crush and sparking her to organize an offensive. The heroes keep the villains distracted long enough to drain their powers with a chunk of kryptonite (retrieved from the museum by Bumblebee and Hawkman) and drive them back through the portal. Afterward, the Bros credit Steve with saving the day, since his departure allowed Wonder Woman to think straight - to the girls' annoyance. |LineColor= #9F1195 }} }} Production Due to the success of the web series of the same name, a television iteration of the series was announced in May 2017. Lauren Faust, who had developed the cult favorite Super Best Friends Forever shorts, serves as executive producer. Tara Strong and Nicole Sullivan each reprise their roles as Batgirl and Supergirl from Super Best Friends Forever, while Grey Griffin, who previously voiced Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) from the DC Nation Shorts, reprises her role as Wonder Woman from the web series. A year later, a poster showing the first look of the main characters was released. The series is animated by the Canadian studio Jam Filled Entertainment. Several of the writers for this series had previously worked on My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, another show developed by Faust. Also, her series is the second collaboration of Tara Strong and John de Lancie, who voiced regular/recurring characters on Friendship Is Magic. Broadcast The show premiered on Cartoon Network UK on 6 July 2019. The first thirteen episodes are also available to watch on Netflix.https://twitter.com/fyre_flye/status/1161105222518710272?s=21 Notes References External links * Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American high school television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:American flash animated television series Category:Animated Justice League television series Category:Animated television programs based on DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:English-language television programs Category:Superhero television programs Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:Television series created by Lauren Faust Category:Wonder Woman in other media Category:Magical girl television series